THE LIFE OF ASHLEY SEER
by Ashley Seer
Summary: 17 year old Ashley Seer, the girl with cp in a wheelchair, moves to a small town in Maine and soon discovers werewolves, vampires, and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I lived in Florida, five years. My father died a heart attack three years ago and I am seventeen now. I tell my mom Daisy I want to live in Maine with Uncle Jeff and my Aunt Autumn. My mother called Uncle Jeff and asked if I could live him in Maine. Uncle Jeff said yes she can. My mother put me on a plane and I fly up Maine. I was flying up to Maine in the plane. It took me one whole day to get there. And my uncle was waiting for me.. The plane stopped and I got out and Uncle Jeff said "Hi Ashley." And my Aunt Autumn had not met me yet. My uncle said this is your Aunt Autumn, and I said I am Ashley Seer. I am your niece.

Autumn said "We're going to our house now, would you like me to help you with your wheelchair?" And my Uncle Jeff said "Ashley, you want me to help you put your bags in the car?"

And we are at the house now.

And I say "Wow! Your house is big! You must be rich!"

And we're inside the house now.

And my Aunt Autumn asked you want me to help you get your bags unpacked now?" And my Uncle asked "Ashley, you come here please"

And I say this mine? This is my own power wheel chair? And Uncle Jeff say yes, this your own power wheelchair, and my Aunt say yes, this your wheelchair. And I said thank you.

My uncle is a police chief in Hampden, and my aunt is a cook at a restaurant. I went in my room get my pajamas on and my Uncle said supper is ready. I am coming down the stairs. I am only one eating at the table. And I put my bowl in the dishes and I say I going to bed now, good night.

Next morning Uncle Jeff is waiting for me come down stairs get ready go to school. And the school is big, not way big but big. I said Uncle Jeff, I see you when I come back home later and I went to the office to get my papers get signed in the school. In the hallway this guy bumped me. His eyes are red and I went in the office and asked who's that guy bumped me, and the lady said that's Taylor Black.

I went in my class. It's math. I met Quinn in math.

Quinn asked me to sit with her. Quinn gave me a pencil to use do math. Quinn said I see you later just as the bell rang.

I am going in another class now, it is Mr. Smart. I sit with this girl named Kasey, Kasey Black. This class is about people with special needs. Mr. Smart tell us to stop talking, we need to do our writing prompts. Kasey said your name is Ashley Seer. I say yes, my name is Ashley Seer. Kasey say Ashley, you want sit with me in lunchtime?

Now it is lunchtime. I have macaroni and cheese. This is my favorite meal. I'm drinking chocolate milk and Kasey didn't want to eat.

The end of lunch bell rang and Kasey asked do you want me walk with you? I say yes. Kasey said like oh no! I said what? And Kasey said that guy in science room is my cousin, Taylor Black. Kasey said want me introduce you and my cousin? I say okay.

And I asked Kasey why your cousin's eyes are red? And your eyes are rainbow? She said I am in a good mood, and my cousin is hungry, and thirsty. And Kasey said you need stay away from my cousin right now, but tomorrow he'll be in a good mood.

When Ashley got home from school she sat down to do her homework. A little

while later her mom Daisy calls for a chat. Uncle Jeff and Aunt Autumn walk in right after she hangs up with her mom. Uncle Jeff asked "how was school today?"

Ashley says I had a good day, I made two friends today. I met Quinn Black in math class and Kasey Black in Mr. Smart's class. Uncle Jeff says I know them, I am really good friends with their Uncle Tim Black and his wife Buttercup.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next morning I went to school I see this guy driving a cool car, a sports car. This car is black and cool. Kris Parker get out his car, he see me. Chris asked me he can hold my books. I said you're Chris Parker and Chris said yes, I am Chris Parker. He is good-looking.

His hair is light brown. His eyes are like chocolate, brown. And they're in school in the class now.

Mrs. Smart is the singing teacher, the chorus teacher. Chris said Ashley you want sit with me and I say yes. I ask Chris he can sit with me and my friends for lunch. The bell ring another class, Mr. Smart's. Chris said see you later.

Now I am in Mr. Smart's class. Kasey said did you see my cousin? And I said no, I didn't see your cousin, it's not fourth period yet. And Kasey said it's okay you didn't see him yet. And I said why?

Kasey said my cousin says he likes you. I said he does?

Kasey said my cousin last night didn't stop talking about you.

I said why didn't he stop talking about me?

Kasey said he likes you? He has a crush on you? And you smell good and you are a drug for him.

I said he does have a crush on me? I said I like him, I like him a lot. I have a crush on him too.

Mr. Smart said you need to stop talking. You need to do your work, your writing prompt.

Mr. Smart is telling me to type only two hands, and tell me to sit up like I'm typing. I hate Mr. Smart do that.

And I said all right, you're right Mr. Smart. The bell ring and I tell Kasey Chris Parker is sitting with us today, and Kasey said okay, he can and my cousin Taylor sitting with us today too.

I said okay.

We are in the lunch room now.

I say hi guys. This my friend Chris. They start laughing. Taylor said I know this guy, I live with him. I say to Chrris why you tell me? Chris said I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I say okay, you didn't tell me the truth about Taylor. Chrris said I tried to tell you but it's not the right time. Taylor said. Chris can I talk to you in the hallway in private?

This is Taylor talking.

Chris why you tell her about living with me? Don't hurt her. I know you care about her but I care about her too. Don't hurt her.

And Chris said I knew that. I'm a big guy now, I don't need you boss me around.

I am waiting for them to come back in the lunchroom. And Taylor and Chris come back. They are not talking.

I said Chris, what you doing tonight? And Chris said nothing, what about you?

The bell rings. Me and Chris are talking in the hallway. Chris said Ashley want to come with me to the beach tonight?

I said Is that a date?

Chrisr said yes it is a date.

And I said yes.

Chris drove me back home. And I am getting ready for my date and the phone rings. It was my mother Daisy calling. I said how've you been mom, how you doing? The boys are being good? My dogs Dexter and Hunter. How my sister Roselie doing?

My sister Roselie is fourteen. I am three years older. I said Mom I need to go, I have a date coming.

She said who is it?

I said it's Chris Parker. Chris Parker is sixteen. He is very nice and he lives with the Blacks. I tell her I need to go, I am having a hot date.

Chris went home and got dressed and came back. I tell Chris to turn around while I slide downstairs on my tush. That is how I get downstairs. I say okay now you can look. He looks and sees me wearing a three quarter length skirt and a blue dress blouse. After Chris catches his breath he asks if I'm ready to go.

I say yes. Chris asks me would you like me to put your wheelchair in the car? I say yes and thank you. As we head toward Winterport Park I'm wondering where Chris is taking me for our date. I am wondering if he is wondering if I like him. Chris tell me "We're here at the Winterport Park" and I said will you help me get my wheelchair out? He did help me get out my wheelchair.

He put a blanket down for a picnic, he had food in his car backseat. He put the food on the blanket and a fake candle on the blanket too. I was glad because I don't like fire. I come out my wheelchair and sit on the blanket. We have sandwich, cheese and ham and mayonnaise. That Chris's favorite sandwich and mine too. And chips too, cheese kind. And chocolate brownies. And root beer. We done eating Chris like you cold? I like yeah……He tell me you want to sit between my legs and I put my arms around you. And I did, I sat between his legs and his body is so hot, like fire hot. We talk a little bit about school. What you like about school I ask him. Chris said I like the lunch part. What you like? I start laughing. That is my favorite part too, the lunch! He make a move on me, like a kissing move and we make out a little bit. I ask what time is it?

Chris said it's 7 o'clock. He like why? I checking the time I say. The sun going down is pretty. And we make out a little bit more. Chris play music on his car, it's slow music. Chris say you want to dance? And I said yes. He put his hand behind my back and I put my arms around his neck and we danced.

We danced for half an hour. It's dark, the stars and moon up in the sky. I am warmed up, we looked up the sky. I tell him I want to go up in space in my rocket wheelchair, that's my dream. What your dream I asked him.

My dream is hip hop singer he said.

That is awesome, I say. I ask what time is it again.

He said it's 8 oclock. And I like where'd time go?

And I said want to go back to my house watch a movie?

I ask Chris you help me put my wheelchair back in the car?

I say please and thank you and Chris say yes, I will.

And I went in his car, he is driving back to Hampden again.

He asks me why you in a wheelchair, and I said I born with cerebral palsy and it affects my muscles, and my speech when I talk. He says that is okay, that is what God gave you. And I say you're very smart! That why I like you a lot—you're very smart. Amd I am thinking Chris is good-looking too.

They're home now. I said Chris will you help me get my wheelchair out please? And he did it. He helped me up the ramp and he helped me go in the house, the small ramp. And I wheel over the coach, get out and sit on the coach. And I tell him what kind of movie you want to watch?

He said what YOU want to watch?

I said Spiderman and Chris said that is my favorite movie!

And I put that movie in and I sat back on the couch. And I said why you live with the Blacks?

And Chris said some kind of animal kill my parents. And Tim Black save me and that what happened to me when I was like ten, six years ago. Tim Black is kind of father to me and Buttercup Black is like a mother to me now.

I feel sorry you lost your parents, I said. And Chris said it's okay, it's a long time ago. And if you're my girlfriend I need to tell you, and I said I am your girlfriend? And I start blushing. I hit the button to play the movie. He watched the movie and I did too. I was happy he called me his girlfriend. He make a move on me and put his arms around me. And the scary part in the movie made me jump and scream. And Chris put his arms around me even tighter. Chris like you okay baby? And I like I'm okay, that is a scary part! And the movie is almost over. Chris kiss me again, making out again. He told me lay down and get comfy, and I was laying down and we made out a little bit more, maybe an hour and a half.

Someone come in, open the door. It was my Uncle Jeff.

He said Ashley Sabrina Seer! He like what, what! what's this on the couch? I didn't hear him come in and we stopped making out. I pushed Chris off me. I started laughing. I like sorry Uncle Jeff, I didn't hear you come in. Chris said sorry sir. Chris said I'll see you tomorrow morning Ashley.

I said where?

Chris said I will come here to this house and I'll show you where we'll go tomorrow. He kissed me good-bye, and I tell him good-bye, and Uncle Jess said "uh-hum?" May I talk to you for a second before you go to bed? And I say okay.

I ask Uncle Jeff what he talk me about. Uncle Jess said it's about you and Chris. And I said okay?

Why you want to talk to me about me and Chris?

Uncle Jeff started talking. You're almost eighteen Ashley.

I said yes I know, I'm almost eighteen and Chris is almost seventeen, so it's okay if me and him are boyfriend and girlfriend.

Uncle Jeff said it's okay if you are boyfriend and girlfriend, but please don't have sex on my couch please.

And I said, what—uh WHAT??!! Why are you talking sex?

Uncle Jeff said You heard me!

And I said. I know how to be safe, I not a little kid!.

And Uncle Jeff said You know be safe?

And I said Yeah! I had sex class last year and I know! And my dad told me about sex a long time ago when I was thirteen.

I said we done talking about this Uncle Jeff?

And Aunt Autumn come in the house and said what you talking about.

I said Uncle Jeff said the sex talk but I told him my dad talked about this a long time ago. And Aunt Auturmn said I'll talk to you later about this Jeff. She is not happy about this. She knows I am older now.

And I went in bed and told them good night. I heard them talking about me, and Aunt Autumn said what's that? She is 17 she knows about being safe and I talked to her before about sex when she unpacked her bags.

And I put my pajamas on in my room and I brushed my teeth and I went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I wake up, I get dressed, and eat my breakfast, and drink my coffee. And Chris knocked on door, and I jump!! And Chris come in and say sorry baby, I didn't mean you jump! And I say why you always do that me? And Chris say where your uncle? Your uncle Jeff, the police chief?

I said he is working.

I like hi cranky pants! He was acting one. He said how you know me that well?

I say we had a date last night?

And I said why your hand is shaking? And your eyes are black?

What you talking about he said.

I can see it I said. Your eyes and your hands are shaking.

He calmed himself down. He said, sorry I am in a little bit cranky mood sorry. I had a fight with Taylor last night. It was saying mean stuff, you know, not hitting. I didn't mean to be mad with you. I'm not. It's Taylor. Taylor is jealous I am dating with you.

I said why? Why he is jealous at me?

Chris said he likes you but I love you and you are my girlfriend.

And I said whoa!

And Chris said what?

I said you said you loved me! The first time!

Yeah, I tell you how I feel, he said.

You do love me, I said.

And he said yes silly girl.

I said I love you too Chris. Chris has a big smile on his face.

I said where are we going today?

He said we're going in woods. Want me to help you going down ramp?

I said yes I need help. He helped me get down the car, and he said want me help you put your chair in the trunk?

I said yes.

He said I will show you where I lived long time ago. I said okay!

And we are in the woods now. He is still driving. He stopped the car. He said I have rules, be safe rules. I don't want you hurt yourself. The rules are you see the animal, you need to stay back. I'll show you. I mean you see a wolf you need to stay back let me take care of it. I don't want you to get hurt. I love you. I show you something don't scream. You see another wolf, don't scream.

And I said okay sir, you the boss.

He start laughing. You're the boss too he said.

This Chris talking:

Is it okay if I carry you?

I said yes, it's okay. Thank you asking.

He went and opened my door, I stand up, I put my arm around his neck and he swooped my legs up. I hold on tight. I said why you want me to be safe?

He said I don't want you get killed, silly girl. And I love you, I don't want you get killed.

I said okay, you 'tect me.

Chris got his cell phone and began texting me.

Not TEXTING I yell—PRO tect!!! You silly guy! We both laugh.

OHHHH…you try and said that word Protect he said!

We sit on a log. Chris hear something coming out the woods. He is ready to protect me. It is a wolf. It is big, it's a male wolf I guessing. And Chris changes into a wolf! A werewolf! His color is like Chris's hair color, dirty blond, and a little gray, a little bit and his eyes are black a little bit. He starts barking, telling me back off. I remembered in the car he tell me back off. I crawl behind a tree. That other wolf can smell me, I can tell, I study about wolves before. That wolf, the gray and white one find me trying to get away. Chris is trying to protect me. He is watching that other wolf move. I know Chris can read that other wolf's mind, I study about werewolves. The gray and white wolf bit Chris and Chris yelped. He is crying a little bit. But he didn't stop protecting me. You okay Chris? And he barked I am okay. I can tell he is okay. He bit the gray and white wolf and the gray white one run away. And Chris bark, and I think he want me to come out. That other wolf, he is gone. I come out, he stays back, he turn into a guy again. Now he is like Chris. He is not like Chris his other self, he is his real self.

I said you okay Chris?

He has a little bit blood, I fainted. He catch me. He like Baby? hellooo…. I like you have blood and I don't tell you I can't stand blood. The real me, I don't like blood. I like Chris, show me again. He said no, I'm not going to take a chance you fainted again.

I don't care! Show me! I care about you I said.

He like Fine! He showed me his bite. He is not bleeding at all. I like why it's not bleeding at all?

I'm a werewolf. Werewolves get healing fast, he said. And I said huh! I am dating a werewolf—cool! He said You're not scared?

No, you are a good one, not a bad one. You love me, you won't hurt me at all I said.

You're very smart he said. You know me well.

I said Chris, you still naked. I said I have a brother, don't be shy. He said hold a second. He run and get his clothes on like that. When he turned a wolf his clothes ripped, but he had another set of clothes in his car. He tell me turn around, and I turned around. Now I turned to face him. I give him big hug.

I need to stand up. I say Chris will you help me up please?

He said yes I will help you get up. He get his hands out, I start standing up and I kiss him. I worry about him.

I said you okay again?

He said want me to carry you again?

I said yes. I put my arm around his neck and he swooped my feet up, and I said Chris? Do the Blacks know you're werewolf?

And Chris said yes. I tell you the story about when I was in the woods, remember?

I said yes, I remember that story. You said you were a little boy, six years ago.

He said I didn't want to tell you, I was a little werewolf pup then.

I said why you didn't tell me? You think I scared? You think I'll run off? I can't! I think you a good-looking guy, you got a sport car, you know? I don't care if you a werewolf! I love you as you are. The truth!

He put me in the car and he opened his door and he sat on the seat and put on his seatbelt. And I put mine on too.

He said You love me anyway, you don't care I am werewolf? And I said No, I don't care you werewolf. I love you, idiot!

He said I love you too baby. You please stop calling me idiot, I not that stupid.

I said sorry, you not stupid. I was joking around. I do love you. You not idiot. You smart. You're very smart because you text—ah PROtect me! We start laughing again.

You very cute, you can't say the right words very well, he said.

It's my cerebral palsy. It's my tongue can't move that well. My tongue has its own mind. It's true, my tongue go that way and that way, I said.

And Chris said I knew that. You have cerebral palsy, your tongue don't work well. That why I like you, you very smart and you sexy.

I know I am sexy I said. I can't help it if I am good-looking. I get it from my dad and my mom. I get my good looks from my parents. You are good-looking too. You get it from your parents too, your real parents, not the Blacks. You're sexy too.

We are driving, we're going back to my house. Chris said I know I am sexy too, I knew that.

Chris said, I know what you're thinking. You saw your boyfriend naked the first time. That is why you think I'm sexy.

I start blushing.

We are in my driveway now. I was staring at this car in my driveway.

I know that car I said.

What? What are you looking at? Is it the pink car you're looking at?

I said yes! It's Sabrina, my best friend!!

I like, Chris you help me get my wheelchair out the car please?

And Chris said yes, I will help you get your wheelchair out.

And Chris, push me up the ramp please?

Chris said yes, I'll help you. You want to see your best friend!

And I say yes! I want to see my best friend!

We are inside my house. I see the note on the table from Sabrina. She is with my Aunt Autumn.

I am very excited my best friend is here. I like, Chris want me to tell you a story about Sabrina?

Chris said yes, tell me!

After my father died, I met her in high school in Florida. We had the same name—my second name is Sabrina. It is her first name. I know her three years. She is kind of like a sister to me. I see you flirt with her, you be in trouble! She is pretty too, I said.

I'll tell her too, don't flirt with you.

Chris said Yes Ma'm! Only you.

I like, awwwwww!!

He smiled at me.

Hold it a second, I said, I have to go to the bathroom. And he said okay.

You can walk around and see the rooms. Don't go in my uncle's room and Aunt Autumn.

I went into the bathroom and I checked my face. I brushed my hair and when I come out the bathroom Chris was in my room.

He was reading my diary.

I like, Chris! What are you doing? Why you reading my diary?

And he said oops, sorry, I thought you wouldn't mind.

It's private, you idiot! I said.

I told you so! Don't call me idiot, I'm not stupid!

I said, oops, sorry—I forgot!

He said I forgive you. And I said good.

I like, may I have my diary please?

And he said yes, here go. And I said thank you. I put it in my drawer. I pushed him onto my bed. I am kissing him. I am kissing his neck and I open his shirt. He has snaps on his shirt. I take his shirt off and I start to open his pants but he stop me.

He said what? Why you taking my shirt off? You opening my pants? You want to have sex with a werewolf? You're the idiot!! He did not look happy.

He said Your hormones are crazy!

I say, I know my hormones are crazy! I don't care! I have condoms in my room. You are a werewolf but you won't hurt me.

He said yes, I CAN hurt you.

I said You not a vampire, you will not bite me.

And he like, what? How do you know about vampires?

I like, I study on vampires and werewolves. And he say Huh!!

I hear the front door open. Aunt Autumn call me. AAASSSSH—LEEEY?

I said I am coming! I pass Chris's shirt to him. I said I love you, and Chris told me he is following me and he is still snapping his shirt up. In the kitchen I said hi Aunt Autumn. Aunt Autumn said why you have a guy in your room?

I like, this my boyfriend Chris. And I said Chris, this my Aunt Autumn. He still snapping his shirt.

And Aunt Autumn said Why you have a half-naked guy in your room?

I said It's not what you're thinking!

Chris like, yes it is!

I like, WHAT?? Shut up!

Sabrina came in the room., and she start laughing. She knows me well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

We went in the living room. Then Chris asked Aunt Autumn if she needed help bringing in the groceries. And she said yes, and he said I will help you. You girls talk, you didn't see each other a long time.

And I said What you doing here Sabrina? What you doing here?

Sabrina said I miss you. It's not the same you not there in Florida.

I said I miss you too. I ask why she is here in Maine.

And Sabrina said I am a witch. I find out when I heard my mom talking to my dad. I asked my mom and she said yes you are a witch.

I said You are a witch? That is awesome! You show me how your powers work?

Sabrina said yes, I'll show you my magic. She point the window. The window open, close, open close when she pointed her finger.

Woah! I said. I like, awesome! I tell her I am kind of a witch too, I am psychic. You show me how to do magic Sabrina?

And Chris came back in. He heard me I was a psychic. I didn't tell him about I was a psychic yet. And he said What? You're a psychic? Whyn't you tell me?

I didn't have time! I said. You showed me the woods. I didn't want to tell you in the woods. You and that wolf turned into something.

If you are psychic how you didn't know we have a fight in the woods today, Chris said.

Chris asked me why you didn't see the fight? I said we'll talk this later today. Right now my best friend is here, you stupid idiot! I don't want you tell her you are you know…!!!???

Chris be quiet.

I said Chris you come here a second please? And I tell Sabrina I am coming back, I need talk to my boyfriend a second. And Chris said yes, I am following you. We went back in my room to talk.

We are in my room right now.

I like, Chris I don't want to tell Sabrina you are werewolf. That why I want to tak this later not out there. We can talk this later, our second date.

And he say why you call me stupid idiot again.

I said sorry, I forgot. I know you don't want me call you idiot but you are an idiot, you want to talk in the room where my best friend is, you not thinking!! Okay, you need be quiet when you around my best friend!

And Chris like, yes M'am! You're bossy!

I like, excuse me, I'm not bossy!

He said okay you not bossy—but sometimes you are!

I said, I know I am bossy sometimes, but…..my best friend is in the house. You can't be a werewolf, you can't show her you're a werewolf yet. You'll send her away. I'll talk to her later about it. I said, sorry I called you stupid idiot, and he said, I'm sorry I called you bossy.

I kissed him and I told him I need to go back out and talk Sabrina.

We went back out, I like, Chris you can come out sit with me on the couch. And Chris said okay I will sit with you on the couch. And Sabrina said, What this about you two fighting?

I told her, I talk to you about this later. And Sabrina said okay, we'll talk this later.

Sabrina said How long you two dating?

We met three days ago. Last night we had our first date. And this morning we say we love each other. Chris is smiling.

And Sabrina like, what? You are falling in love very quick, both of you! You guys are idiots!

And Chris said I'm not a stupid idiot, hello? She always call me this! You please stop calling me stupid idiot?? And he give Sabrina a dirty look, and I start laughing.

My stomach start growling. I said Chris, you want macaroni and cheese? And Chris said yes. And I asked Sabrina you want macaroni and cheese too? Sabrina said no thank you, I had lunch with your aunt. She didn't eat anything, but I had a piece of pizza for lunch. You guys can go ahead and have your lunch.

Me and Chris making macaroni and cheese on the stove. Chris get the water in the pan and he turned the stove up. We wait two minutes, get the water boiling. We put the macaroni in the pan, we wait another ten minutes and stir it and the bubbles start to come up. Chris gets the water out and I burned my hand on the stove. I didn't mean to, and I said OWWW! And Chris come see my hand. He carry me over the sink to put cold water on my hand. And Sabrina was right there. Chris said hold it a second. He put his warm hand on mine and the burn healed!

I like, what?? I stare at Chris.

And Sabrina said what? What? She stared at my hand and said Freaky!

And Chris whisper in my ear. He said It's a werewolf thing, remember?

Chris put the cheese in and I stir, and Sabrina whispered in my ear. That is a little bit freaky. Your boyfriend is weird!

Chris said what are you talking about?

I said, it's nothing! And I kiss him on the cheek. I whisper in his ear, Thank you for using your werewolf powers!

And Sabrina said what are you talking about?

I said nothing, I'll talk to you later about it. And we start eating our lunch.

We clean up our lunch and Sabrina said May I stay here tonight Ashley?

We will ask Aunt Autumn, I said. Aunt Autumn hear us talking and she came into the kitchen.

What are you talking about, she asked. I hear my name she said.

I said Sabrina wants to stay here tonight. May she please?

Aunt Autumn said yes. She can stay a whole year. But she needs to get her papers signed for school. She is in tenth grade in high school. And Sabrina said Ashley, can I see you in you in your room please? And Chris said Go ahead, I'll talk to your Aunt Autumn.

I crawled in my room and Sabrina followed me.

Sabrina snapped her fingers and got her papers for school and sent them to her mother to sign. They came right back all signed and I crawled back out and Sabrina said to Aunt Autumn I have papers. My mother signed them before I left.

And Uncle Jeff come in. He said hi Chris, hi Ashley, hi Sabrina—why you here?

I missed Ashley very much. It's not the same in Florida as before she left, Sabrina said.

Uncle Jeff said You staying with us?

And Sabrina said yes, and thank you. Thank you having me here.

Sabrina said Is it okay if I talk on my cell phone in your room Ashley, talk my mom?

I said yes.

I said Chris, it okay if I talk to you outside about what happened today?

Chris said yes. We went outside talk what happened today.

Chris said what? What you want talk about? You want talk about what happened in the woods?

And I said yes. Is it okay if I tell Sabrina you a werewolf? I can't hide it from her.

Chris said, Uh, not right now. Telling her will scare her.

She see what you did on my hand, I said. Remember? That why I need to tell her. Chris said, you can tell her later tonight, but you need to tell me about you are a psychic now.

I am a psychic witch. I can see stuff, I said.

And he said What? You are a witch? And a psychic?

Yeah, I said. Idiot!

Hey! Don't call me that!

Oops, sorry! Love you! Sorry I called you idiot, I said.

It's okay, Chris said. Is it okay if I ask you a question?

Sure? What about? I said.

Why you trying to have sex with me today?

My hormones are crazy! I said.

Chris said I know your hormones are crazy. But you didn't answer my question. Why you try have sex with me?

I love you, stupid!

Why you call me stupid idiot, I'm not stupid idiot! Don't you have another name for me? he asked.

Yeah, but I like calling you stupid idiot, it's a little bit funny.

I asked Chris a question. Why you don't want to have sex with me?

Chris said It's a little bit soon. But I had a dream about you and me last night. I had a dream about you and me had sex in my dream.

I said is it a bad dream or a good dream?

And Chris said, it was good dream.

I said, the sex was good?

Yes, the sex was good. But can I ask you another question Ashley?

I said yes. About what?

Will you please not go in the woods without me? he said.

I said. No, I not go in the woods without you, I promise.

Chris said I need to go back home. He kissed me goodbye. He said I love you—bye!

He drive away and I went back inside.

I asked Sabrina if I could help her get her bags unpacked.

Sabrina said yes and we went to her room. Her room is down the hallway and around the corner. Sabrina said hold it a sec, I need to do magic and get all my stuff put away in drawers.

The bathroom is next to her room and she put some of her things in it.

I tell her I am tired and I need to go to bed. She is tired too. She was driving for three days to get to Maine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Two months later me and Chris were still going out. We have eight dates weekends. Chris knows I am a witch and I know he is a werewolf. Chris don't know Sabrina is a witch. Sabrina don't know Chris is a werewolf yet. Me and Sabrina are making a car for me to drive. And Uncle Jeff teaching me how to drive the car. It is a car for people who have cp.

One Saturday morning Sabrina said you want to go in the woods?

I said yes and Sabrina drove us on a little road through the woods. We made a spell on my power wheel chair before we left the house. We stooped the car. We are in the woods now.

Sabrina is getting the power wheel chair out of the car. She make it small with her magic. When she bring it out she make it bigger again. And she bring it over to me so I can go in my power wheel chair. When I am in my wheelchair I make a spell to make it go in the woods.

I am driving my power wheel chair and Sabrina walk next to me. Sabrina said you see your boyfriend yet today?

I said no I didn't see him yet today, he is working today.

Sabrina hear a noise. She like, hold it a second.

It is the wolf trying to eat a baby tiger. He is the gray white worf. I tell Sabrina move back, but she wants me to get out. I tell her move, but she didn't move. She told me she trying to use her magic. She told me to get the baby tiger. I get the baby tiger. I grab the tiger and put him on my lap. I tell the baby tiger it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. Sabrina tell me move. She said her magic is not strong yet. She is holding the wolf with her magic, but it's not that strong yet. But I hear my cell phone went off and it was Chris calling me but I didn't answer the phone. I tell Sabrina move back. I tell Sabrina Chris is here, and she said how he stop this wolf? I tell her get the tiger out the woods, bring it back home to be safe. She did it.

Chris tell me move back. He turn werewolf. He bark he wants me behind the tree. Chris is watching the gray white wolf again, he is trying to protect me. I use my magic trying to protect him from the wolf, and Chris bark, like, what's this?

He didn't look at me yet. I am moving the wolf, the bad wolf. But the bad wolf look at me. He bark at me. But Chris bark back at the bad wolf. The bad wolf, he use his tail to throw a rock at me. And I said owwww!! The rock was as big as an apple! He hurt my arm with the stupid rock! I start crying. Chris bit the gray wolf, he was so mad. The gray and white wolf went away. And I said owwwww!

Chris turned back into a guy, he is not his other self, his werewolf self. Chris said you okay Ashley?

I said no.

He said want me to look at your arm? I said yes.

He said I can't heal your arm, we need go hospital.

I said okay. He said I'll get your wheelchair later.

He asked me can I carry you? I said yes you can carry me.

We are back in his car. I said how you find me?

He said, when you didn't answer your cell phone, I thought you were in a little bit of trouble. You did get in trouble. I told you a few weeks ago not go in the woods without me, you didn't listen.

I said sorry.

He said, don't do that ever again!

I asked him why you mad at me?

Chris said I'm not mad at you, I was worried about you. You please answer your cell phone.

I said yes I will answer my cell phone next time.

We are in Hospital. Chris carry me in the hospital. Christsaid to the receptionist, Is Jamie here?

The lady said yes, she is here. She said she is coming to see you in a minute.

Chris said thank you. I hear Jamie coming down the hallway. She said What's this?

This is Ashley Seer, she is my girlfriend. She is hurt. Can you help her? I think her arm is broken. Jamie said yes I will look at her arm and fix it.

I said, how you know Chris? She said, I live with him.

She said, how this happen to you? I said I went in the woods with my best friend, and this wolf was trying to hurt this baby tiger. I save this baby tiger, and I told my best friend to bring the baby tiger home. And when Chris come, he turned into a werewolf.

Jamie said to Chris Why didn't you protect her?

Chris said I tried to protect her, but the wolf, his tail is very fast.

You're an idiot, Jamie said. You didn't save your girlfriend and you're a werewolf!

Chris said I'm not an idiot, but Ashley is an idiot! She didn't listen me, I told her stay away from woods without me there with her. I don't want her get hurt. Like today, the stupid wolf hurt her.

Jamie said yes, your arm is broken.

Jamie told me wear this cast two months. I said okay.

Will you please make it blue cast? Please?

She is making the cast now on my arm. I can't move my arm now, It's very hard. And I ask Jamie how I take a shower now.

Jamie said put a plastic bag on your cast. I said okay. Sabrina will help me, I thought.

Jamie said, you can go home now. Chris said can I carry you Ashley?

And I said yes you can carry me, but I'm not an idiot. Chris said, sorry I called you stupid idiot. I love you, I don't want you get hurt.

I said, it's okay you call me idiot. I think you don't mind I go in woods without you with Sabrina.

I said bye Jamie, I'll see you later. Chris said bye Jamie I'll see you later at home. Thank you fix Ashley for me.

We are in his car now. Chris said, your arm hurt Ashley? I said yes, my arm hurts. Chris said when we're back your house I will get you medicine for your pain. I said okay.

I fall asleep in his car. I am in pain, I'm tired, I fall asleep. He said Ashley……….wake up Baby!

I said whaaat? He said we are home. I'll carry you in your house, he said.

He carry me back in the house. And Sabrina said what? What happened?

We tell her what happened. Uncle Jeff was home, we tell him what happened too, and Aunt Autumn too. Only we didn't tell them about Chris is a werewolf. I said Chris, you carry me in my room please? I tired…

Chris said okay I will carry you in your room. We are in my room.

Chris said How your arm feeling?

I said, sore.

Chris said Want me to get you medicine to help your arm? I said yes.

Chris said Aunt Autumn, where that medicine for Ashley?

Aunt Autumn said they're in that medicine shelf in the bathroom. Chris said okay, thank you.

Chris went in the bathroom, get medicine down and bring it in my room.

I said you open this please? I can't open this bottle. You do it please? You very strong!

He says, sure, your arm is broken, I will open it for you. He give me one pill, I put the pill in my mouth. I swallow.

Chris said want me sleep in your room tonight?

I said yes. You can sleep in my room. I tell him to leave, I call Sabrina come in, in my room. She help me put my pajamas on. She use her magic on me. I said thank you Sabrina, you can leave now.

Chris asked Aunt Autumn he can sleep over. She said yes you can sleep over. Chris said, hold second Ashley, I need call my house tell them I am sleeping over here.

Taylor answer the phone when Chris called. Taylor said hello?

Chris said I am sleeping over Ashley's house tonight.

Taylor said What? You sleeping over Ashley's house? You know I like her! I'll kick your butt later Dude!

Chris said, you didn't ask her be your girlfriend. I did ask her. I'm not chicken like you are!

Taylor said I'm not the chicken! YOU are the chicken! He hung up.

Chris hung up the phone. I said why you yelling out the hallway?

Chris said It was Taylor answer the phone. He was jealous I sleep over with you.

I said okay. Chris said. you are tired. I said yes I am. I said you can sleep on my bed, I could sleep on the floor.

He said no, you can sleep on your bed, I can sleep on the floor.

I said okay, I not in mood to argue with you.

I said you don't have your stuff, like your toothbrush, your clothes you're going to wear tomorrow.

Chris said I have a bag in the car, I always leave it in my car. I have my clothes, my toothbrush.

I said you're sleeping your clothes tonight?

Chris starts laughing. He said that is silly! I won't wear my clothes, I'll wear my boxers. That is my pajamas silly girl!

I said OHHHHHH

He start taking his shirt off and his pants. I was thinking of sex with a werewolf! I thinking about this, not saying it.

I was blushing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Chris is watching me. I am sleeping.

I said brrrrrrrrrr!!! In my sleep.

I was shivering. Chris climb in my bed. I was awake when he come in my bed. Chris said, sorry I wake you up. I said, yes you wake me up. Thank you for warm me up Chris.

Chris said, it snowing out, that's why you're shivering. I said, now I am warm. My werewolf boyfriend is in my bed.

I said, two months ago, why you didn't want to have sex with me?

Chris said, it is a little bit early, have sex with you second date!

I said oh!

Chris is making a move on me in bed. Chris is kissing me, and he put his hands on my waist. Chris starting kissing my neck now. And he trying take my pajama top off, and I say what?? What you doing?!! You want to have sex with me right now? My uncle, my best friend, my aunt is here. We can't make love right now!

Chris said, sorry, my hormones are crazy. I said, it's not okay you do it right now. My uncle is here, my best friend is here, and my aunt is here. I don't care if your hormones are crazy. I love you idiot.

Chris like, you stop calling me idiot!

I said, we can make out, but no taking clothes off.

It is midnight now. We make out an hour. I like, Chris I want to stop. I exhausted, I tired. We fall asleep.

The next morning is Halloween. It is my birthday. I be eighteen.

Chris get up out the bed, he come out kitchen and say good morning Mrs. Seer. Aunt Autumn said, good morning Chris.

It is Ashley's birthday, said Aunt Autumn. And Chris said, I know that. I have her birthday present out in the car. And my clothes. He have his clothes on from yesterday but he need to change.

Aunt Autumn said okay, you can go outside get your stuff. How Ashley feeling today?

Thank you for staying with Ashley in her room.

Chris said, you're welcome.

Aunt Autumn said, Ashley still sleeping?

Chris said yes, Ashley still sleeping. Aunt Autumn said, you sleep in the same bed last night?

Chris said, yes Ma'm, we sleep in the same bed. We didn't do anything.

Aunt Autumn said, you guys aren't having sex in my house are you?

Chris said, no, we didn't have sex last night, but I need to get my stuff before Ashley wake up. I want to surprise her.

Aunt Autumn said okay.

Chris went in his car, get his bag and the gift for Ashley. He come back inside the house. He went in the bathroom, put his clean clothes on and he brush his teeth. He said, Mrs. Seer, can I make breakfast for Ashley?

She said yes, you can make breakfast for my niece.

Aunt Autumn said, what you want to make for Ashley? She told me she loves chocolate pancakes, she said. Aunt Autumn said, I know she likes chocolate a lot! She had chocolate two nights ago.

Chris is cooking the pancakes now.

I smell the pancakes cooking. I wake up.

I went in the bathroom and said Sabrina, will you help me? My arm is in cast and I need help.

Sabrina said okay, I'll help you. She help me do my hair up. I said, may I tell Chris you're a witch? Sabrina said yes.

I go back in my room, I say thank you Sabrina. And Sabrina said, hold a sec, I have present for you. And I said, hold a second, I have a present for you!

Sabrina said, here go it's your birthday present, and I say here go it's your birthday present! We laugh and open the presents together. I said WOW, it's pretty! It's a heart necklace that Sabrina buy, it's diamond. And I buy a necklace too and it's a heart too, and we start laughing. Her heart necklace that I give her is fake diamond, and mine is real. We start laughing when we have the same birthday present!

Chris said happy birthday Ashley. He come in my room, have a tray—chocolate pancakes! I like, woah! I sit on my bed. Sabrina said to Chris, you have more of the pancakes? Chris said, yes, they're in the kitchen. He said, why you asking? She said I am hungry too, is it okay if I have some? Chris said yes. I said, you know Sabrina's birthday too? Sabrina, she is seventeen. I am eighteen. Chris said, happy birthday Sabrina, you too Ashley. Chris start laughing. Chris said, you didn't tell me you had the same birthday! Chris said, wow!

I said, Chris you know Sabrina is a witch?. Chris said, Sabrina you a witch?

Sabrina said yes, like Ashley.

And he said, wow! Two witches! Awesome! And I am dating one—awesome! I start blushing.

I said, duh!

Chris said, thank you tell me Ashley. I start eating my pancakes. I said, umm umm good!

I like, this is an awesome breakfast Chris. Sabrina got her pancakes and she start eating too.

Chris said, Ashley I have a birthday present for you. It's in a box. I open this box. It's a wolf ring—a girl next to a wolf. I said, thank you Chris, it's a home-made ring! I love it!

I said, I full. I eat like two pancakes—I full!

Chris put his ring on my good hand. Sabrina said, I'll clean this up. You guys talk. Chris said okay, and I said okay. Sabrina moved her hand and the dishes went up in the air. The dishes follow her. Chris start laughing. I said, what?

He said, you have chocolate around your lips. I said, oh! I always do that with chocolate. Chris start kiss me to get chocolate off. I kiss him back, he gets chocolate on his face. I use my good hand, I close the door by magic. We are making out. We hear door knock. I said, hold it second.

Uncle Jeff said, it's me, uncle Jeff. I pushed Chris off me. I said, come in.

Uncle Jeff said, I have a present for you. I said, is it okay if I open it right now?

I open it, it was the word game Scrabble. I said, thank you.

It is three hours later. We play that game, Scrabble. We using Halloween words. I put BAT, and Sabrina put WITCHES, and Chris put WEREWOLVES, and Uncle Jeff put BLOOD. Aunt Autumn put VAMPIRE. She wink at me! I put GHOSTS, Sabrina put BLACKCATS. Chris put FULLMOON. Uncle Jeff put MIDNIGHT, Aunt Autumn put SPELLS.

I win the game. I get 104 points! After me comes Sabrina with 103, then Chris 102, and Uncle Jeff 101, and Aunt Autumn have only 100.

I said, good game!

Phone ring—it was my mom, Daisy! I was talking her like half an hour. I tell my mom call me back tomorrow. My mom said Okay, happy birthday!

I said, Bye Mom.

The phone ring again. It is Kasey Black. Kasey said Happy Birthday Ashley. I said, Hi Kasey!

Kasey said, you want talk Quinn, my sister?

I said, yes.

Quinn said Hi Ashley, happy birthday!

I said, hi Quinn.

Quinn said, what you get your birthday?

I said, Sabrina get me heart necklace, and Chris get me a ring, home made ring, it's a wolf on it and a girl next to the wolf. And Uncle Jeff gave me a game, Scrabble.

Autumn said, you hold it a second? She was talking to Chris. And Quinn said, what's that in background? I said it's Aunt Autumn and Chris. And Quinn said Oh!

Quinn said, someone want to talk to you.

A deep voice said Hello?

I said, Taylor?

I said hi.

Taylor said, happy birthday Ashley.

Chris said, that is Taylor you are talking to?

And Chris said, show off!

Taylor said, I hear that Chris! I not a showoff!!

I say, okay boys, it's my birthday! Don't fight please! If you want to fight go outside in the snow.

I said, I want to talk to Kasey again Taylor.

Taylor said, fine, she don't want to talk to me. Here you go Kasey.

Kasey said, what?

I said, you want to come over?

Kasey said yes, I am coming over. Okay if we can bring Taylor over?

I said yes he can come over. He need to stay away from Chris. I don't want him turn into werewolf!

It is four thirty now. I said Sa-brinaaaa! Let's have a party!!

And Sabrina said Yes! And Chris said Yes!!

Sabrina get the house ready with Halloween stuff with magic! She put fake bats up on the ceiling, she put pumpkins outside, she put black and orange crepe paper around the house with magic! And food was on the table—chips, dip in the bowl, and blood shake.

The blood shake was made with blueberry, raspberry, and strawberry ice cream, vanilla and milk and whipped cream. There was chocolate pretzels too. And root beer floats, and Halloween candy for the little kids.

I am getting ready my party. I dressing up a vampire! And Sabrina is being a witch! And Chris get dressed as movie star! Sun glasses, nice leather jacket, very sexy pants. They are black like his jacket.

I wear black dress and black wig, and red cape. I have make-up. My face was all white and a little blood come down my mouth and I have fangs.

Uncle Jeff wore vampire teeth! And Aunt Autumn is dressed like vampire too!

I hear my door, someone knocking. I said, I coming!

It was Kasey knocking on the door. And Quinn was behind her. I said, Hi guys! I open the door. Kasey said, nice outfit! I said, thank you!

Quinn said wow! Your house is very big! It is beautiful!

I said thank you, it's my Uncle and Aunt's house. I think it is beautiful too.

Taylor is behind Quinn. Taylor, Quinn, and Kasey are all dressed like vampires!

I said nice outfit, all you guys!!

Taylor said, What the heck you wearing???!!!!

I said, What? I like vampires too—I think vampires are awesome! You have a problem with that Dude??

Taylor said No!—the rude way.

I said, Fine! We're dropping this!

Chris come in, he said, My girlfriend is sexy! She is a vampire! You have problem with that?

I said, thank you Chris!

I said, we going to watch Halloween movie. Chris, Sabrina and I all go get food and blood shake and go sit on one couch. Taylor, Quinn, and Kasey sit on another couch. Uncle Jeff and Aunt Autumn sit on chairs. We all watch the movie—it is Twilight!

I said, I am team Jacob!!

And Kasey said, I like Edward!

Quinn said, I like Emmett!

Chris said, I like Bella!!

Sabrina said, I like Jacob!

Taylor said, I like Ashley!

I start blushing !

I like, like, Taylor!

And Chris said, you like my girlfriend? You idiot!

Chris is mad! And Taylor is laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven—"Thinking"**

I was thinking what Taylor said!

I said, Chris, you need to calm down. I don't want you turn into werewolf! I whisper it in his ear.

I said, you know I love you, not Taylor.

He starts blushing.

Chris said, I love you too. He whisper in my ear, I was joking about I like Bella. I like you.

Chris put his arms around me.

Taylor thinking, why he always put his arm around her? He a little bit jealous.

Taylor thinking, I think she likes me too.

Kasey thinking, why are those two idiots fighting over Ashley? I don't have guys fighting over me! I jealous! They are like brothers to me, but I like other guys in school. Spike Gray, I like him. He has blue eyes and spike hair, black hair, he is goth, and he plays music, keyboard! He is sexy….Spike Gray….he is sexy. He has big muscles, a six pack. He has a tight shirt on, and you can see his muscles.

Chris thinking, I like Ashley, she is fine! I like her hair, her blue eyes, her goth look. I thinking I really hate that Taylor say out loud that he like Ashley! I thinking, someday I'll marry Ashley.

Quinn thinking, Cory Hersey is football player. Dirty blond hair, six pack muscles, tall, 6'5"! Green eyes, blue and black motorcycle. Nice butt.

Me, I, Ashley, am thinking about two guys are fighting over me! I thinking about Chris, I like his body. I love his light brown hair. I love his chocolate eyes. I melt! I like his tattoo on his shoulder. It is a half moon, very small. It is the size of my palm.

Sabrina thinking I love Jacob! Taylor Lautner plays Jacob in Twilight and he gorgeous! I love his arm muscles and the wig—he looks sexy!

Uncle Jeff thinking Ashley doesn't know we are vampires and Taylor Black too, his whole family. I'll tell her later or tomorrow. I thinking my sexy wife Autumn, we tried to have kids, but we can't have kids. Autumn and I are too old. Ashley is like our daughter to us.

Aunt Autumn thinking, I wish we could tell Ashley we vampires. I won't tell her yet, my husband Jeff tell her later. She won't freak out, she tell Taylor and Chris she like vampires.

Everybody stopped thinking when the door bell ring. It's the little kids. I went and opened the door. Chris said, Ashley I want to come with you and open the door. I said no, you can watch the movie, I'll open the door. Chris said, Yes M'am!

I opened the door. It is five kids say Trick or Treat!

I like, ohhh you so cute, all of you! I was on my knees because I have cp and I can't stand up. The little boy was a ghost, and the little girl was a priness. Another little girl was a witch. Another boy as a vampire, and another little girl was an angel. I passed them candy and the kids said thank you and ran away. I said you're welcome and went back to the movie halfway, I hear the door again! This little boy said Trick or treat! I said, oooh you're so cute! He was a little cowboy and his little baby sister was a cat. The mother had a baby. I said, ooh it's cute! I passed the candy to the little boy, the little boy said, Thank you!

I went back to watch the movie. I said, what's happen in the movie Chris? Chris said, what? He didn't hear me. I take his sun glasses off. He was sleeping! Taylor said, Bella likes Edward, but she likes Jacob as a friend too. The bad vampire James want to kill Bella, and Bella and Edward kiss in Bella's room. That's it for what you missed.

I said, thank you Taylor. He smiled at me. His eyes are pretty, like rainbows. I melted. I was thinking, good thing Chris is not awake.

I said, you do like me Taylor? I did have a crush on you.

He smiled. Taylor said, I have a crush on you still.

I start blushing. I thinking I still like Taylor, but I like Chris a lot more. I said, Chris! Wake up! I stop thinking. I want to wake Chris up. Taylor said, Ashley you like me that way still?

I said, no, I like Chris that way.

Taylor thinking, Ashley is sexy tonight. I don't want Ashley turn vampire at all. I wish Ashley is my girl friend, I want to make out with her all the time. I wish I could protect her all the time. I wish I could make love with her later.

I thinking about I love Chris a lot. He always protects me. I love Chris do that. He is a werewolf. I can't wait to make love with Chris.

I stopped thinking. I said out loud, I see someone. Chris wake up and said What? What happened? What you see?

I said, a guy. I see in my mind it's dark, I can't see him that much.

Chris said, your psychic powers! You see in your mind!

I said, yup!

And Taylor said, you're a psychic?

I say, I can't see werewolves. I can see everybody else, and vampires, and half vampires too, and witches. The bad kind of witches.

And Uncle Jeff said, oh you are part witch Ashley!

I said, you're very quick! I didn't tell you I'm a part witch!

Taylor say like, what? What? What? You are a witch?

He thinking, Oh my God! I have a crush on a part witch! I am half vampire. I want marry Ashley later. Our kids will be part vampire, part witch!

The movie is over now. I said, what you guys want to do now?

Chris said, you want to play Uno now guys?

We say Yup! We going to play UNO.

Chris deal the cards out. And I put blue card down. It is 2 on the card. Chris draw 2.

Chris thinking I want to be alone with Ashley. I wish I could be alone with her. I wish I could make love with her right now. Chris was thinking, Ashley was passing out candy to little kids two hours ago. He thinking, Ashley wants to have kids later.

Taylor thinking about Ashley, she is good with kids. She would be good mom later. I'll tell Ashley I love her, later.

Kasey thinking, I will tell Ashley I am a vampire and mermaid. She thinking, I'll tell Ashley I like this guy in school. She is a love genius, she will help me get him go out with me.

Quinn thinking, I will tell Ashley I am a vampire later. I am thinking Taylor will tell his true feelings for Ashley later. I thinking Ashley will help me ask Cory out.

Uncle Jeff thinking, wow! Two guys like my niece! I thinking, I will tell Ashley I am a vampire later.

Aunt Autumn thinking, I wish Ashley will have kids later. I'll tell her I'm a vampire later.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: "Dreams"**

I tell all the Blacks I'm tired and want to go to bed. All the Blacks said, okay we'll leave now. Thank you Ashley for the party! Kasey said Chris, you staying one more night here?

Chris said yes. Tell your mother and father I am staying here one more night. Mr. and Mrs. Seer, is it okay I stay one more night? They said yes.

Kasey said, bye Ashley! Quinn said bye Ashley, and Taylor give Chris a dirty look, and Chris give him a dirty look. Taylor said, bye Ashley, see you later. Have good dreams! Chris growl at him.

I said, bye guys! Sabrina said goodbye to them too. Sabrina said, oh I am tired! I am going to bed now, I'll see you guys later, tomorrow. I said, goodnight Sabrina, thank you helping me with our party. I told her I love her like a sister. Sabrina said, I love you like an older sister too. We said goodnight to each other at the same time, we were laughing.

I said, good night Uncle Jeff and Aunt Autumn, I'm going in my room now. I crawl in my room and Chris follow me. Aunt Autumn winked an eye at Chris. She knows we won't have sex in my room. Chris wink back at her.

I told Chris to stay out the hallway while I change. I used my good hand and made magic. I put my pajamas on. I said Chris, I am ready. I use my magic, my good hand, and make a bed for him in my room. He take his shirt off and his pants, not his boxers, those his pajamas. I blush again.

I kiss him good night. Chris said, I love you, I said I love you too.

I was in my bed, I fall asleep very quick.

I had a dream I was in the woods. Uncle Jeff and Aunt Autumn said, come on Ashley, we need show you something in the woods.

Uncle Jeff said watch. I said, What?

He moved up on the tree very fast. He get down on the ground very fast, He bent over to see this bear eating berries, he growled at the bear, he run and grab the bear and he bite the bear's neck. And the bear growled like a cry.

And Aunt Autumn said, watch me Ashley. She move a rock with her mind up in the air.

I say, HUHHH?????

Someone said, Ashley, don't look. A deep voice said, don't look. I feel cold arms around me. I said, Chris? The deep voice said, Nope, it's not Chris, it's Taylor Black!

I turned around, he was not there! I said, Taaaayloor, where are you?

He said, right here, I turned around again. I see him this time.

He take his shirt off, the sun shine on his chest, on him, he has gold stone on his chest.

I said, woah!!

I said, your body is so beautiful!

He said, I'm not beautiful. I'm a monster. I'm a half vampire.

I said, you're beautiful, I don't care you're half vampire!

I wake up. Chris hear me wake up. I said, I had a dream. He said, you want me to sleep in the same bed? You be okay?

I am okay, but I want you sleep in my bed. Chris get up and go in my bed. I put my head on his chest and fall asleep again.

I had another dream. I was in the sea. Kasey said, come on Ashley. She swim so fast I can't swim that fast as her, like her. I went in the water, I started swimming but I started to drown. I said, help me Kasey, help!

Chris said, you okay Ashley? I am still asleep so I can't talk to him but I could hear him. Kasey saved me from drowning in my dream. I say Oh! It's Quinn! It was Quinn, Kasey's twin sister saving me! Quinn have a tail like a fish, a mermaid tail. And Kasey was there too. She said, Quinn! I have a fish! Kasey bit the fish. And Quinn said to me, we are vampire mermaids!

I said, HUHHH!!!

And I said, watch out Kasey! A big boat coming. Quinn said, bye Ashley, and Kasey said bye Ashley and thank you. I wake up.

It is the next morning. I said, Chris I had weird dreams!

He said, what about?

I said, The first dream was about Uncle Jeff and Aunt Autumn, and Taylor moving very quick, but Aunt Autumn threw a rock up in the air with her mind! And Taylor, he was so fast I didn't see him. His cold hands touched my hands, and he showed me his chest with the sun bright on his chest with gold stones.

And Chris was like, WHAT?? He touched you in your dream with cold hands? And he took his shirt off? Chris's face was jealous.

Chris! I said, I love you, not Taylor!

Chris said, sorry, I can't help it. I can't believe you had a dream about Taylor, no shirt on, not me?

I said, I always had a dream about you.

Chris said, okay, sorry I get jealous.

I said, Chris will you help me understand my dream?

Chris said, it's about vampires.

I said, the Blacks are vampires Chris, and my uncle and Aunt Autumn too?

Chris said, yes they are vampires. Taylor has ADHD, he get more hyper than most vampires. That why you didn't see him in your dream that much.

I said, my uncle and Aunt Autumn are vampires? AWESOME!

I said, why didn't you tell me Chris about the Blacks are vampires?

He said, the kids are half vampires, Taylor is half vampire, Leslie is half vampire too. Nick is the younger brother, he is half vampire too.

I said, okay all the kids are half vampire, right? Not the adults. The adults are whole vampires?

Chris said, yes. But Buttercup Black the mother wanted to stay human to have children. After they were born she turned vampire.

I said, OHHHH!!!

I said, Kasey and Quinn are mermaids, and vampires too-- vampire mermaids?

Chris said, yes.

Chris said, Ashley, I need to go home right now. I'll come back later, okay? He kissed me goodbye. I said,

I love you—bye!

Chris got his cell phone out and called home. It was Kasey answered. He said, I'm coming home Kasey. Ashley know the truth about your family. Kasey said, bye, I'll see you in few minutes.

**Chapter Eight: "Dreams"**

I tell all the Blacks I'm tired and want to go to bed. All the Blacks said, okay we'll leave now. Thank you Ashley for the party! Kasey said Chris, you staying one more night here?

Chris said yes. Tell your mother and father I am staying here one more night. Mr. and Mrs. Seer, is it okay I stay one more night? They said yes.

Kasey said, bye Ashley! Quinn said bye Ashley, and Taylor give Chris a dirty look, and Chris give him a dirty look. Taylor said, bye Ashley, see you later. Have good dreams! Chris growl at him.

I said, bye guys! Sabrina said goodbye to them too. Sabrina said, oh I am tired! I am going to bed now, I'll see you guys later, tomorrow. I said, goodnight Sabrina, thank you helping me with our party. I told her I love her like a sister. Sabrina said, I love you like an older sister too. We said goodnight to each other at the same time, we were laughing.

I said, good night Uncle Jeff and Aunt Autumn, I'm going in my room now. I crawl in my room and Chris follow me. Aunt Autumn winked an eye at Chris. She knows we won't have sex in my room. Chris wink back at her.

I told Chris to stay out the hallway while I change. I used my good hand and made magic. I put my pajamas on. I said Chris, I am ready. I use my magic, my good hand, and make a bed for him in my room. He take his shirt off and his pants, not his boxers, those his pajamas. I blush again.

I kiss him good night. Chris said, I love you, I said I love you too.

I was in my bed, I fall asleep very quick.

I had a dream I was in the woods. Uncle Jeff and Aunt Autumn said, come on Ashley, we need show you something in the woods.

Uncle Jeff said watch. I said, What?

He moved up on the tree very fast. He get down on the ground very fast, He bent over to see this bear eating berries, he growled at the bear, he run and grab the bear and he bite the bear's neck. And the bear growled like a cry.

And Aunt Autumn said, watch me Ashley. She move a rock with her mind up in the air.

I say, HUHHH?????

Someone said, Ashley, don't look. A deep voice said, don't look. I feel cold arms around me. I said, Chris? The deep voice said, Nope, it's not Chris, it's Taylor Black!

I turned around, he was not there! I said, Taaaayloor, where are you?

He said, right here, I turned around again. I see him this time.

He take his shirt off, the sun shine on his chest, on him, he has gold stone on his chest.

I said, woah!!

I said, your body is so beautiful!

He said, I'm not beautiful. I'm a monster. I'm a half vampire.

I said, you're beautiful, I don't care you're half vampire!

I wake up. Chris hear me wake up. I said, I had a dream. He said, you want me to sleep in the same bed? You be okay?

I am okay, but I want you sleep in my bed. Chris get up and go in my bed. I put my head on his chest and fall asleep again.

I had another dream. I was in the sea. Kasey said, come on Ashley. She swim so fast I can't swim that fast as her, like her. I went in the water, I started swimming but I started to drown. I said, help me Kasey, help!

Chris said, you okay Ashley? I am still asleep so I can't talk to him but I could hear him. Kasey saved me from drowning in my dream. I say Oh! It's Quinn! It was Quinn, Kasey's twin sister saving me! Quinn have a tail like a fish, a mermaid tail. And Kasey was there too. She said, Quinn! I have a fish! Kasey bit the fish. And Quinn said to me, we are vampire mermaids!

I said, HUHHH!!!

And I said, watch out Kasey! A big boat coming. Quinn said, bye Ashley, and Kasey said bye Ashley and thank you. I wake up.

It is the next morning. I said, Chris I had weird dreams!

He said, what about?

I said, The first dream was about Uncle Jeff and Aunt Autumn, and Taylor moving very quick, but Aunt Autumn threw a rock up in the air with her mind! And Taylor, he was so fast I didn't see him. His cold hands touched my hands, and he showed me his chest with the sun bright on his chest with gold stones.

And Chris was like, WHAT?? He touched you in your dream with cold hands? And he took his shirt off? Chris's face was jealous.

Chris! I said, I love you, not Taylor!

Chris said, sorry, I can't help it. I can't believe you had a dream about Taylor, no shirt on, not me?

I said, I always had a dream about you.

Chris said, okay, sorry I get jealous.

I said, Chris will you help me understand my dream?

Chris said, it's about vampires.

I said, the Blacks are vampires Chris, and my uncle and Aunt Autumn too?

Chris said, yes they are vampires. Taylor has ADHD, he get more hyper than most vampires. That why you didn't see him in your dream that much.

I said, my uncle and Aunt Autumn are vampires? AWESOME!

I said, why didn't you tell me Chris about the Blacks are vampires?

He said, the kids are half vampires, Taylor is half vampire, Leslie is half vampire too. Nick is the younger brother, he is half vampire too.

I said, okay all the kids are half vampire, right? Not the adults. The adults are whole vampires?

Chris said, yes. But Buttercup Black the mother wanted to stay human to have children. After they were born she turned vampire.

I said, OHHHH!!!

I said, Kasey and Quinn are mermaids, and vampires too-- vampire mermaids?

Chris said, yes.

Chris said, Ashley, I need to go home right now. I'll come back later, okay? He kissed me goodbye. I said,

I love you—bye!

Chris got his cell phone out and called home. It was Kasey answered. He said, I'm coming home Kasey. Ashley know the truth about your family. Kasey said, bye, I'll see you in few minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine—The truth**

Chris went home and said, Family meeting right now please!

All the Blacks are coming down the stairs. They sit down on the two big couches. Chris counts everybody. It's eleven people, counting him.

Chris start talking. Chris said, Ashley knows you are vampires and half vampires.

Taylor said, WHAAAA?? She knows we are vampires?

Chris said, yes Idiot! You said "Good dreams" and you did it. She had a dream about Taylor and Quinn and Kasey are vampires. She asked me what her dream mean, and I tell her that it's true, you guys are vampires.

Taylor said, I didn't say it that way! You tell her our family are vampires!

Chris said, I'm sorry, I can't lie to her. I love her!

Taylor said, you mutt!! You love her? I love her too! You said, I like Bella, not her, I said I like Ashley! You didn't say that, I did!

Chris said, I do love her. I am trying to be like everybody else. You know I love her, bloodsucker. If you love her, why don't you tell her your're a vampire in the first place?

Mrs. Black said, okay boys, stop fighting! I ground both of you boys!

Chris said, yes M'am. Taylor said, We're bringing this outside!

Mrs. Black said, Taylor Timothy Black! Stop fighting your brother! He is not a mutt, he is your brother!

Taylor said, he is a mutt, I don't care if he is my brother, he is not my brother, my brothers are on the couch!

Mrs. Black said, Taylor Timothy Black, go in your room, stay there!

Taylor said, no, I'm not going in my room—I'm not like five!

Mr. Black said, don't disrespect your mother! Go to your room and stay there! I'm not treating you like five. I'm treating you like young man.

Taylor said, Sorry Mom. Sorry I didn't respect you. I'll go in my room. Taylor made a dirty face at Chris.

We hear the door close with a bang.

Mr. Black said, Sorry Chris, go ahead.

Chris said, Ashley knows Kasey and Quinn are mermaid vampires too. Ashley likes vampires and werewolves. She reads the Twilight books on tape. She knows about vampires and werewolves.

Mrs. Black said, she likes vampires?

Chris said, yes.

Chris said, she won't tell anybody. I will tell her not to tell anybody.

Mrs. Black said, You can bring Ashley over here.

Chris said, I can? Sweet!

Chris said, Ashley's smell will not hurt your throats.

Kasey said, yes, he's right, I went in her house and her smell is not sweet like blood.

Mrs. Black said, I want to meet her. And Mr. Black said, I want to meet her too. I will bring her here in a few weeks.

Each of the kids said, I want to meet her too!

Robin Black, who was eight, said, You want to marry her Chris?

Chris said, Maybe…..not yet, kid! When I am twenty years old maybe.

Robin said, Please Chris? I want to have another older sister!

Not right now, kid, I'll tell you first when I want to marry her, okay?

Robin said, okay…..

Nick Black, eleven, said, Eeeewwww! I'm thirsty, I'm gonna get a cup of blood! And a steak cookie! I don't wanna hear about gross stuff!

Chris said, yes you will in a few years! Go ahead and get your cup of blood and your steak cookie too and come back out here. I have more to say. I'm not going to gross you out!

Nick said, fine…I'll come back out. Don't gross me out about love stuff.

Nick is back, on the floor with his cup of blood and is eating his cookie.

Chris said, your hormones will kick in later Nick! If you want to talk about girls later, you can ask me.

Ewwwwww! Said Nick, don't talk about girls! He take one more bite of his steak cookie.

Tim Black, the father, said, Your older brother is right.

Nick said, I'll talk about that later, when I'm thirty!

Spike, who is thirteen, said, Yup, Chris is right! My hormones started kicking in a few weeks ago!

Nick said, ewwwww okay, I don't want to hear that! I'm going to my room. I'll bring my cup of blood and my cookie with me!

He went in his room.

Chris said to Spike, you did have your hormones kick in? You like a girl at your school?

Spike said, yes! I like ALL the girls at school!

The father said, you didn't tell me about this! Your hormones kick in?

Spike said, I talked to Taylor about this.

You can tell me, his dad said.

Robin said, ewwwww! I don't want to hear about boy troubles!

Okay boys, stop talking about hormones please! said their mom, Buttercup Black.

All the boys said, Okay Mom, we'll stop talking about hormones.

Chris said, I am leaving now. I am going back to Ashley's house.

Mr. Black said, you staying over another night at Ashley's house?

Chris said, yup, I am. I want to stay away from Taylor.

Mr. Black said, you are best friends, you guys grow up at the same time, so why don't you guys get along?

We love the same girl at the same time, Chris answered.

Mrs. Black said, Will you please get along? You're brothers! Before Ashley come, you're best friends!

Chris said, I do have friends, I have Kasey, Quinn and Ashley and Robin. Also Spike and Nick. I'll try be big guy, not a little guy like Taylor is. I'll be a better man.

Mr. Black said, Don't have sex with Ashley. If you do, use a condom.

Robin said, what condom is?

Mrs. Black said, I'll tell you later about it when you're ready to have sex.

Robin said, what sex is?

The father answered Robin's question. When you're ready to have sex, you make love, around seventeen or older.

Robin said, okay, I'll wait until I am older.

Spike said, I'll wait until I am older too.

Chris said, yes I'll use a condom, Ashley has some in her room.

The mother said, Robin, will you go in your room please? And Spike, go in your room too?

We hear Spike and Nick's door close.

Taylor come downstairs, get a cup of blood and a cookie too. Mr. Black said, If vampires don't have the right condoms, they will break very easy.

Chris said, ohhh! Werewolves condoms won't break?

Mr. Black said, I don't know, I'm not a werewolf!

Taylor said, what you guys talking about?

Their father said, Son we are talking about condoms.

Taylor said to Chris, You are having sex with Ashley? Don't have sex with her, I'll kill you, dog!! Don't put your dirty hands on her!

Chris said, I will have sex with her when we are ready to have sex. Your have a problem with that, Bloodsucker?

Chris said, bye!

Chris called Asley's home phone. Ashley answered it.

Chris is walking to his car using his cell phone.

Now this is Ashley.

I said hello in a high voice.

Chris said, hi Baby!

I said, Hi idiot!

He said, Will you stop calling me idiot please?

I said, Oops, sorry Chris! You are coming back here?

Chris said, yes I coming back to your house.

I said, You have a fight with Taylor?

Chris said, yes—how you know that? Oh yeah—you're a psychic witch, you can see me in your mind.

I start laughing. Your family want me to come over to meet me? I asked.

Chris said, yeah, in a few weeks.

I said, I am alone, no one's at home, Sabrina is shopping with my uncle and Aunt Autumn. I said, we can make out, your favorite thing to do!

Chris said, I am coming there now!

**Chapter Nine—The truth**

Chris went home and said, Family meeting right now please!

All the Blacks are coming down the stairs. They sit down on the two big couches. Chris counts everybody. It's eleven people, counting him.

Chris start talking. Chris said, Ashley knows you are vampires and half vampires.

Taylor said, WHAAAA?? She knows we are vampires?

Chris said, yes Idiot! You said "Good dreams" and you did it. She had a dream about Taylor and Quinn and Kasey are vampires. She asked me what her dream mean, and I tell her that it's true, you guys are vampires.

Taylor said, I didn't say it that way! You tell her our family are vampires!

Chris said, I'm sorry, I can't lie to her. I love her!

Taylor said, you mutt!! You love her? I love her too! You said, I like Bella, not her, I said I like Ashley! You didn't say that, I did!

Chris said, I do love her. I am trying to be like everybody else. You know I love her, bloodsucker. If you love her, why don't you tell her your're a vampire in the first place?

Mrs. Black said, okay boys, stop fighting! I ground both of you boys!

Chris said, yes M'am. Taylor said, We're bringing this outside!

Mrs. Black said, Taylor Timothy Black! Stop fighting your brother! He is not a mutt, he is your brother!

Taylor said, he is a mutt, I don't care if he is my brother, he is not my brother, my brothers are on the couch!

Mrs. Black said, Taylor Timothy Black, go in your room, stay there!

Taylor said, no, I'm not going in my room—I'm not like five!

Mr. Black said, don't disrespect your mother! Go to your room and stay there! I'm not treating you like five. I'm treating you like young man.

Taylor said, Sorry Mom. Sorry I didn't respect you. I'll go in my room. Taylor made a dirty face at Chris.

We hear the door close with a bang.

Mr. Black said, Sorry Chris, go ahead.

Chris said, Ashley knows Kasey and Quinn are mermaid vampires too. Ashley likes vampires and werewolves. She reads the Twilight books on tape. She knows about vampires and werewolves.

Mrs. Black said, she likes vampires?

Chris said, yes.

Chris said, she won't tell anybody. I will tell her not to tell anybody.

Mrs. Black said, You can bring Ashley over here.

Chris said, I can? Sweet!

Chris said, Ashley's smell will not hurt your throats.

Kasey said, yes, he's right, I went in her house and her smell is not sweet like blood.

Mrs. Black said, I want to meet her. And Mr. Black said, I want to meet her too. I will bring her here in a few weeks.

Each of the kids said, I want to meet her too!

Robin Black, who was eight, said, You want to marry her Chris?

Chris said, Maybe…..not yet, kid! When I am twenty years old maybe.

Robin said, Please Chris? I want to have another older sister!

Not right now, kid, I'll tell you first when I want to marry her, okay?

Robin said, okay…..

Nick Black, eleven, said, Eeeewwww! I'm thirsty, I'm gonna get a cup of blood! And a steak cookie! I don't wanna hear about gross stuff!

Chris said, yes you will in a few years! Go ahead and get your cup of blood and your steak cookie too and come back out here. I have more to say. I'm not going to gross you out!

Nick said, fine…I'll come back out. Don't gross me out about love stuff.

Nick is back, on the floor with his cup of blood and is eating his cookie.

Chris said, your hormones will kick in later Nick! If you want to talk about girls later, you can ask me.

Ewwwwww! Said Nick, don't talk about girls! He take one more bite of his steak cookie.

Tim Black, the father, said, Your older brother is right.

Nick said, I'll talk about that later, when I'm thirty!

Spike, who is thirteen, said, Yup, Chris is right! My hormones started kicking in a few weeks ago!

Nick said, ewwwww okay, I don't want to hear that! I'm going to my room. I'll bring my cup of blood and my cookie with me!

He went in his room.

Chris said to Spike, you did have your hormones kick in? You like a girl at your school?

Spike said, yes! I like ALL the girls at school!

The father said, you didn't tell me about this! Your hormones kick in?

Spike said, I talked to Taylor about this.

You can tell me, his dad said.

Robin said, ewwwww! I don't want to hear about boy troubles!

Okay boys, stop talking about hormones please! said their mom, Buttercup Black.

All the boys said, Okay Mom, we'll stop talking about hormones.

Chris said, I am leaving now. I am going back to Ashley's house.

Mr. Black said, you staying over another night at Ashley's house?

Chris said, yup, I am. I want to stay away from Taylor.

Mr. Black said, you are best friends, you guys grow up at the same time, so why don't you guys get along?

We love the same girl at the same time, Chris answered.

Mrs. Black said, Will you please get along? You're brothers! Before Ashley come, you're best friends!

Chris said, I do have friends, I have Kasey, Quinn and Ashley and Robin. Also Spike and Nick. I'll try be big guy, not a little guy like Taylor is. I'll be a better man.

Mr. Black said, Don't have sex with Ashley. If you do, use a condom.

Robin said, what condom is?

Mrs. Black said, I'll tell you later about it when you're ready to have sex.

Robin said, what sex is?

The father answered Robin's question. When you're ready to have sex, you make love, around seventeen or older.

Robin said, okay, I'll wait until I am older.

Spike said, I'll wait until I am older too.

Chris said, yes I'll use a condom, Ashley has some in her room.

The mother said, Robin, will you go in your room please? And Spike, go in your room too?

We hear Spike and Nick's door close.

Taylor come downstairs, get a cup of blood and a cookie too. Mr. Black said, If vampires don't have the right condoms, they will break very easy.

Chris said, ohhh! Werewolves condoms won't break?

Mr. Black said, I don't know, I'm not a werewolf!

Taylor said, what you guys talking about?

Their father said, Son we are talking about condoms.

Taylor said to Chris, You are having sex with Ashley? Don't have sex with her, I'll kill you, dog!! Don't put your dirty hands on her!

Chris said, I will have sex with her when we are ready to have sex. Your have a problem with that, Bloodsucker?

Chris said, bye!

Chris called Asley's home phone. Ashley answered it.

Chris is walking to his car using his cell phone.

Now this is Ashley.

I said hello in a high voice.

Chris said, hi Baby!

I said, Hi idiot!

He said, Will you stop calling me idiot please?

I said, Oops, sorry Chris! You are coming back here?

Chris said, yes I coming back to your house.

I said, You have a fight with Taylor?

Chris said, yes—how you know that? Oh yeah—you're a psychic witch, you can see me in your mind.

I start laughing. Your family want me to come over to meet me? I asked.

Chris said, yeah, in a few weeks.

I said, I am alone, no one's at home, Sabrina is shopping with my uncle and Aunt Autumn. I said, we can make out, your favorite thing to do!

Chris said, I am coming there now!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten—Making Out**

Chris went in his car. Chris said, I'll be there in twenty minutes.

I said, okay!

I said, I love you Chris, I'll see you in twenty minutes. Chris said, see you in twenty minutes, love you too.

I am getting ready to put the games away, me and Sabrina played games today. The phone ring.

A deep voice said hello. It was Taylor!

I said, hi. I said, What you want?

He said, I want YOU!

I said, I am taken—sorry bud.

He said, Please, please, I want to go out with you!

I said, You need to stop begging like a two year old.

He said, fine. I can wait for you.

I said, you're going to have to wait a long time, dude.

I said, I need to go, Taylor. Chris is coming over.

Taylor said, Don't let him touch you.

I said, It's not your business about what me and Chris are doing with each other.

I said, Good-bye!

I see Chris in the doorway. My hand said come-in, I was still on the phone. Taylor said good-bye. I hung up the phone.

Chris said, Who are you yelling to on the phone?

I said, I was yelling at Taylor on the phone.

I said, Chris, can you help me get up please?

He said, Yes I'll help you. He swooped my legs up, I put my arms around his neck, we kissed, we went in my room, he put me down, we making out.

I said, Chris, you want to go in the hot tub?

He said, Yup.

I tell him, you need to get your bathing suit on. He said, I have my bathing suit in my car, I'll get it.

I said, Okay, I'll change too.

He went to go get his bathing suit out of the car. He come back in, go into the bathroom, put his bathing suit on. I used magic and put my bathing suit on. My bathing suit is blue, and green, with flowers on it. My bathing suit is a bikini. He come out the bathroom. His bathing suit is blue. He says WOW! He had his mouth open. He never see me half naked before.

He said, You sexy.

I said, You look good with your bathing suit on.

Chris said, what you going to do with your cast?

I said, You remember I am a witch? I can put a spell on it, it won't get wet.

I put a spell on it . We went down stairs where the hot tub was. He put me in the hot tub. The size of the hot tub is big. He come in the hot tub too. We start to make out.

I said, Where you get your tattoo?

He said, I went Bangor.

I said, I want one!

Chris said, Where you want to put it?

I said, I want to put it on my back, low on my back, I want a butterfly.

He said, okay. Maybe we can do that your next birthday.

I said, Okay!

We start making out.

I said, Chris, I can't swim that well.

He said, I'm a good swimmer, I can help you. I promise you won't drown.

I said, In case we go in the pool. That why I was worried about drowning.

He said, I'll make you safe.

I said, You remember I had a dream last night?

Chris said, Yes I remember you had a dream last night.

He said, Why you tell me just now?

I said, I didn't tell you about my second dream. I was drowning and Quinn saved me!

Chris said, No, I heard you, you had trouble breathing, I saved you. I put air in your lungs, CPR.

I said, You did??

I said, Thank you save me!

He said, No problem, it's my job. Boyfriend job.

I said, Why your sister want us get married?

He said, Robin is eight, she still young, half vampire.

I said, Oh! She is eight? That is a cute age!

I said, You need to bring Robin over here. I am good with kids.

Chris said, I will bring Robin, maybe tomorrow? I said, okay.

Chris said, How many kids do you want?

Seven, I said.

Chris said, Seven? Oh my God! You a crazy woman!

He was staring at me a lot. I was like, Chris? Hello, hello? You there?

Chris said, You want seven? Geesh! I be busy guy here!

I said, You'll be okay!

Chris said, I don't want to have kids right now. I want to wait like ten years to be a parent.

I said, okay!

I turn around to face him. I sit sideways on his lap, one arm around his neck, playing with his hair. And he put his arm around my waist. We start making out again.

He said, You're beautiful.

My face was red.

I said, you're handsome too.

Chris blushed.

Chris said, you'll marry me later Ashley? He start kissing my neck and tickling me.

I like, Stop it!

I said, Yes I will marry you later. I promise.

Chris said, Yes!!

I start kissing his neck and tickling him. He say, Stop it!

I like, Okay…!

He said, You're like my sister Robin, she say Okay!

You think I am eight? I think you are eight, I said. I am more mature than you are! I am a woman, you are a man. Women are more mature than men!

Chris said, I think not! I am a man, I am a werewolf man! I am more mature than you. I'll still be growing when I'm twenty!

Chris said, you are more mature than I am, but I am more mature than you are too. I know you are part right, and I am part right.

Chris said, what your mom doing—Daisy? And your dogs, Dexter and Hunter?

I said, They're fine. My mom miss me, down Florida. And my sister and my dogs miss me too. My brother is married and I am an aunt. My bother has two kids. My nephew's name is Matt, my niece's name is Jenny, and his wife's name is Michele.

Chris asked me, What your brother's age?

I said, twenty-two. He is four years older than I am.

I said, Chris, I want to get dressed now. It's getting hot in here.

Chris said, okay.

He swooped my legs up. He bring me back up upstairs. He put me in my room, and went in the bathroom and changed. I change too. I used magic.

I crawl back out to the living room. Chris like, Ashley? He trying to find me.

I said, right here!

I said, Chris will you sit right here on the couch with me? I push him down on the couch, and I am kissing him.

We are making out.

I said, When are you going to propose to me the right way—later?

Chris said, Yes I will do it the right way—one knee, the roses and a diamond ring.

I like, yup! That is the right way!

I said, Chris, our kids will be half werewolf.

Chris said, Yes, our kids will be part werewolf.

Chris said, Our kids will be part witch too.

I said, yup!

We were making out again. And we hear someone knocking at the door.

I said, Stay!

Chris said, Yes M'am!

It is the guy who brings boxes to the house from the mail. It is a small box from my mom. It is my last birthday present maybe. I open it with magic!

It is a movie card to go to the movies free!

I said, Yes! I love movies!

And Chris like, What?

I crawl over the couch and show him the card.

Chris said, You want to go see a movie tonight?

I said, Yes! It will be another date.

Chris said, I want to see this movie. It's about this guy who is in a wheelchair like you. It is a movie called Avatar.

And Chris said, And you want to go out to supper?

I said, Yes!

We hear a noise, a car. I said, it's Sabrina, and my uncle, my vampire uncle, and my vampire aunt.

Chris said, You tell them you know they're vampires?

I said, No, they don't know yet.

We hear steps. Sabrina uses her magic to open the door.

She said, Ashhh-ley! Will you stop making out with your boyfriend?

I said, I can't help it! He is good-looking!

Chris said, She started it!!

I said, Sure Chris!

Sabrina said, Your uncle and your aunt are coming up the steps in a second!

Uncle Jeff said, Ashhh-ley!

I said, Right here, Uncle Jeff. Uncle Jess, I need to talk to you, and Aunt Autumn.

Uncle Jeff said, Yes kid, what's up?

I tell Sabrina go to her room. I said, Go in your room please? It's a family thing.

Sabrina said, Yes Ma'm!

Aunt Autumn said, What's up, kid?

Chris said, Ashley, may I talk to your aunt and uncle before you start talking to them?

I said, Sure bud!

Chris said, Mr. and Mrs. Seer, will you come in your room please?

They're like, Sure kid!

They are in the room now. I can't hear them.

Chris said, Ashley knows you guys are vampires.

Mr. Seer said, Oh crap!

Aunt Autumn said, I knew this would happen!

Mr. Seer said, We can't lie to her any more, we have to tell the truth. We need to go back out there and talk.

Chris said, Hold a second! Ashley had a dream about you guys are vampires and I helped her understand her dream by telling her the truth.

Mr. Seer said, You told her the truth about the dream? You stupid mutt!

Mrs. Seer said, Mr. Seer, don't yell at Chris, he's just telling the truth! He loves our niece.

Chris said, thank you Mrs. Seer.

We're going back into the living room. Chris said, Sorry honey. Go ahead.

And Mr. Seer gave him a dirty look.

Aunt Autumn said, Go ahead sweetie.

I said, I had a dream last night you are vampires. You show me your tricks.

Aunt Autumn said, Yes, we're vampires sweetie.

And Uncle Jeff said, Yes, we're vampires.

I said, You guys lie to my face two months? Why didn't you tell me the truth? I'm not happy with your guys not telling the truth! Chris tell me the truth about him. He didn't lie to my face!

I went in my room and shut the door. I cried. I put music up loud.

Chris knocked on the door. I said, What you want? I was crying still.

Chris said, It's me, your boyfriend? Can I come in?

I said, Yeah, you can come in.

I was laying on my bed and crying.

He said, I know you're mad with them, but you can't be mad with them a long time, you still love them. I understand why you want to be mad with them.

I turned my head to look at him. I have tears.

He touched my face and moved my tears.

You don't need to cry, he said. You have me. I love you. Your aunt loves you and your uncle loves you. They trying to protect you by lying to you.

I said, Yeah but…….not really! They need to tell me the truth! I know they trying to protect me, but I have my own werewolf boyfriend—it's his job to protect me!

Chris said, Yeah but….not really! I'm not here all the time. I have my own family to take care of. In school it's my job to protect you. I have a baby sister who needs me at home.

I said, Robin needs you?

Chris said, Yes.

Chris said, It's almost six. You want to go out have supper and go see a movie? That will make you feel better. And this will make you feel better!

We're making out. He lay on my bed. He kissed my neck and my arms and he tickled me, and I like, Stop it!!

Chris like, Okay we need to get ready.

I said, Okay fine. I kissed him and said bye!

He said, bye Mrs. Seer, Ashley is okay now.

He drive off.


End file.
